geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jak Rabbit Air
[[Jak Rabbit Air]] (ICAO: JRA) is a British-American airline based in London Heathrow. You can visit its parental company, JRG's wiki here. The airline was founded on 23 September 2018, but did not commence operations until 20 January 2019. The airlines is one of the largest in GeoFS by fleet size, with over 380 aircraft. It has many subsidiaries such as Bonnie Jellie Shuttle, Jak2MB, and InterCity Tours. Jak Rabbit Air is in the Skyteam alliance, one of the most presitigious in GeoFS. The airline flies to major European and American cities. It frequent-flyer rewards programme is EliteWay EuroWorld. The airline's parental organization is JRG, one of Great Britain's most famous groups, which has over 80 members. Subsidiaries Bonnie Jellie Shuttle Bonnie Jellie Shuttle is the regional airline operated by Jak Rabbit. The airline is operating multiple flights without major hub airports, and has a variety of aircraft owned by the company and other airlines (Delta, United, etc.). FlyBMI FlyBMI is a British regional subsidiary that flies from London City and Stansted Airport. It currently operates CRJ900s, ERJ145s and SAAB 340s. Jak Rabbit Pacific Jak Rabbit Pacific is Jak Rabbit's Pacific Ocean subsidiary. It mainly operates flights from Honolulu and St. Maarten, and will likely add inter-city flights within Hawaii before 2020. The airline operates 10 aircraft. Jak 2 Masters Bonnie Jak 2 Masters Bonnie, or Jak2MB, is a charter airline owned by Jak Rabbit. Jak2MB has multiple aircraft variants, including the Embraer Phenom 100 and the Airbus ACJ series. BritishAmerican Airways BritishAmerican Airways is a low-cost American airline based in Boston, Massachusetts. The airline operates Boeing 737s formerly operated by Ampersand Airways. The aircraft were delivered on Nov. 12th and were repainted on Nov. 13th. Jak Rabbit Arctic Jak Rabbit Arctic is a small airline that operates mainly DC-3 and IL-76 to remote areas in both poles. The airline also flies to major polar destinations, including Nuuk and Reykjavík Keflavík. Jak Rabbit Intercity Tours Jak Rabbit Intercity Tours is a small helicopter tour company. It is also a charter airline like Jak2MB and its most primary route is between the JCS aircraft carrier and San Francisco. Jak Rabbit IndoHopper Jak Rabbit IndoHopper is an Indonesian regional airline based in Jakarta. It operates flights from the mainland to smaller islands. J-Aviation J-Aviation is JRA's primary testing group. The company plans on making a Bristol 167 Brabazon. BritishRoyalAirTransportService BritishRoyalAirTransportService, or simply BRATS, is a British governmental airline similar to Janet and the military subsidiary of Canadian Airlines. The airline operates a fleet of Airbuses and 2 Antonovs with 1 Brabazon on order. Cabin Starting from summer of 2019, Jak Rabbit Air had a cabin redesign featuring newer and larger seats. TheClub Suites or TheClub Firstclass, TheClub Business or EuroStyle, Premium, and Economy are four classes that can be found on multiple aircraft. TheClub Suites TheClub Suites can be found on the A380, A350, 747-8i, and the 777-9x and -300ER. The seats feature either a full sized bed with 2 armchairs that can recline up to 100˚ or a twin sized bed with a single armchair with the same recline. TheClub Firstclass TheClub Firstclass can be found on smaller aircraft like the A330 and 787. The seats feature full 180˚ recline flatbeds that are 7 ft long each and a widescreen TV and plenty of width. It is in a 1-1-1 layout. TheClub Business TheClub Business is the main business class on large aircraft, but it also substitutes as first class for the A330 and A340. It features a full 180˚ recline bed that is 6 ft 6 inches long. On most aircraft, it is in a 1-2-1 layout, with a divider in between the seats. EuroStyle EuroStyle features a smaller bed that is in a similar configuration. It is featured on the A330, A340, and narrow body aircraft. Premium "Wow! That's the best premium economy I've ever seen!" said Mr. Granola. This is said to be the best premium economy seen on any airline. On the A380 and 747, it is in a 2-3-2 layout and a 2-2-2 layout on the A350, 777, and 787. The seats have a 40 inch legroom and can recline up to 100˚. Economy Standard economy is similar to a standard economy except it has 2 extra inches of legroom. The seats have a standard recline and a touchscreen TV. On regional aircraft like the CRJ900 and the DHC-8-402, there are small remote controlled TVs controlled from the remote on the armrest. Strategy The airline is focusing on becoming a long haul budget airline with reasonable in-flight service. The airline uses JRGWireless, the Jak Rabbit Group's 5G business wifi. On Board Service Fleet Current Fleet Unrealistic Fleet JRA also has a small fleet of unrealistic aircraft: Bonnie Jellie Shuttle Fleet FlyBMI Fleet Jak Rabbit Cargo Fleet Jak Rabbit Pacific Fleet Jak2MB Fleet Jak2MB Unrealistic Fleet Jak Rabbit Intercity Tours Fleet Jak Rabbit IndoHopper Fleet J-Aviation Fleet Unrealistic Orders Former Fleet Ground Crew * Cobus 3000 (30) * ETT-16 (27) * M1A (30) * Baggage car (155) * SPS-3518 (25) Airport Transportation JRVelocity Jak Rabbit Velocity, or JRVelocity, is a railroad system that runs between England and France. It is one of the competitors of the EuroStar. Special Liveries livery]] Frequent Flyer Programme and Airport Lounge EliteWay EuroWorld EuroWorld is an award system given to EliteWay passengers. Passengers can earn points every flight, 10 each for economy, 20 each for premium, 100 each for TheClub Business and Euro, and 500 each for TheClub FirstClass and Suites. You can use 200 points in exchange for free priority boarding or electronics/appliances or 1000 points in exchange for a free premium seat. To join EliteWay, you will have to pay a £38.50 fee. DreamAwards DreamAwards is a point system open for all passengers on board. The point system only works if you fly a 787 or A350 though, since those planes are some of the nicest ones. Passengers each get 50 points each flight no matter which class they are in. The points can be transferred to cash ($1=5 points or £1=5 points) or can be exchanged for a wide variety of items on board our aircrafts. TheLounge TheLounge, EliteWay's airport lounges can be found at many of Jak Rabbit's hubs. It features a spacious relaxing area as well as an all you can eat buffet and sometimes showers and a sauna. To enter the lounge, you must have your EliteWay EuroWorld card or EliteWay DreamAwards card with you. Corporate Affairs Headquarters Jak Rabbit Air has its headquarters in London, slightly to the north of London Heathrow. On June 3rd, 2019, Jak Rabbit Air build another building known as the "JRG Tower" next to the M4 motorway. Its superhub is connected to Terminal 3. Finances As of 2019, Jak Rabbit Air has earned a total of over 5.2 Billion pound sterlings. Branding Jak Rabbit Air's current logo, also known as the EuroArrow, succeeded the former logo on June 3rd, 2019. Although the logo got a redesign, Jak Rabbit kept its official colors of blue, magenta, and yellow. Most of the aircraft except for the 717 and DHC-6 adapted the new livery, which features the tail section having the colors yellow, magenta, and blue, and the EuroArrow near the front. After the June 3rd logo and livery change, the company also started to release special liveries. Ads Hub Terminals London Heathrow - Terminal 3&5 John F Kennedy - Terminal 1&5 Charles de Gaulle - Terminal 1&2e Miami - North Terminal Los Angeles - Terminal 7&5 Partners Jak Rabbit Air is a member of SkyTeam Alliance. It is mainly partners with Tennis Airways and Jetstream Airways and also the other members of the JRG Google Flights Alliance. Codeshares Linee Aeree Calabre opened undisclosed codeshares with JRA. Accidents and Incidents Jak2MB Flight 1G419 - An A321 suffered an aileron and engine failure. Ditched in Hudson River. International Airlines Category:GeoFS Category:Virtual Airline Category:JRG Category:SkyTeam Category:International